Drunken Happiness
by Laurensvh
Summary: On a fateful day, Mycroft Holmes decides to go out, something he doesn't do often. To his amusement, he finds Gregory Lestrade, the man he has been watching for quite some time now, intoxicatedly shouting about his brother. Contains mostly a lot of Fluffy Fluff. May imply something that you can call smutty but does NOT CONTAIN SMUT. I don't feel comfortable writing that yet.
1. Meeting the man

**_Meeting the man_**

Mycroft Holmes was about to do something strange. Something very strange indeed. He was going out, out for a walk, maybe even a drink. Anthea, his PA (personal assistant) had successfully convinced him to. He adjusted his suit, made sure his hair was combed to perfection and picked up his favourite umbrella out of the wide collection. It was a deep navy color, so deep it looked almost black, just like his suit. Satisfied with his appearance, he left his office.

He had been walking mindlessly, letting his mind wander for the first time in ages, for quite some time when he heard a familiar voice. Or rather, a voice that should not be familiar since they had never officially met, but nevertheless familiar because he was always in the shadows. He looked up and saw that he had stopped in front of a pub, a pub of all places. He sighed but got in, curious as to what a certain person was doing here. There, on a stool at the bar sat the man Mycroft had curiously watched for several years now. His name was Gregory Lestrade. He seemed to be quite tipsy, but not drunk, though not quite far from . He shouted something that made Mycroft chuckle. "Sherlock holmes is heartless bastard!". He quietly sat down next to the man, who didn't immediately notice his presence. "Although that is not quite true, Sherlock does tend to act that way, I can assure you." Mycroft said.

Greg had been very, very upset when he entered the pub. His wife had divorced him a few months ago leaving him homeless and with a lot of stress, and on top of that, Sherlock bloody Holmes had been pestering him all day. Why couldn't the bloody man just give him a break? He heard his tipsy self shouting some stupid things, and immediately regretted when he heard a soft but mesmerizing voice chuckle quietly and respond: "Although that is not quite true, Sherlock does tend to act that way, I can assure you."He looked up and looked right into a pair of eyes that were very much alike sherlocks, and yet so so different. They looked knowing like sherlock's, but in a different way. " Hold on, aren't you.." "Mycroft Holmes, pleasure." The man said, giving him a small smile. Gregory was baffled, that his drunken shout had been heard by Mycroft Holmes of all people. He didn't know much about him, only that he practically owned the british government and that he was sherlock's brother. He felt himself blush and stammered an apology, which Mycroft casually dismissed. I wholeheartedly agree with you, Mr. Lestrade. "You can call me, Greg, mr Holmes, especially you." Greg stammered, still awe of this man. He looked so calm, yet so powerful. He was all Greg wanted to be when he was younger, actually, all he still tried to be, though he never seemed to be able to. He realised he had been staring, and quickly looked down.

Mycroft didn't know what to do. This was the very first time in his entire life that he was nervous, and he hated it. To be honest, this was also the first time he didn't know what to do. Off course he knew that looking up gregs files and watching him from the shadows wasn't exactly normal, but when his assistant Anthea had caught him he had just waved it off as security business, although he knew that wouldn't fool her. She was a lot smarter than she let on. Besides, when had he, Mycroft Holmes ever been normal? He tried to keep his face straight, and saw Greg quickly looking down...as if he was embarrassed. Despite himself, he couldn't possibly come up with a reason why greg would be. "You can call me Mycroft, if you please". He said, his voice quavering ever so slightly, but he hid it with a small cough. Greg smiled. They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company and their drinks. Mycroft actually really enjoyed a good scotch and a few minutes later, they chatted away, like friends who knew each other for years. Mycroft couldn't believe himself, he was chatting! Apparently handsome men had a certain influence on him. Wait, did he really just think that? Handsome? Since when had he started to become sentimental? Since when had he started to care? Since the day you saw him, you stupid sod! He answered himself. He had to admit it to himself, he was incredibly attracted to this man. He had always been, but he had mentally waved it off. Till now. Till he actually met the incredible man called Gregory Lestrade.

After quite some time, and a lot of drinks on both sides, it was 1 Am. Mycroft looked on his golden pocket watch and was shocked. He had never before interacted with another human this long. He looked over at Greg, who definitely drunk now. He got a cab and helped Greg in. "Where do you need to go?" He asked. "Noowhereee, I don't have a home anymore...I j-just kinda live at the office at the moment...and a bit with mah parents, reeeally". He slurred. Mycroft gave the cabbie his address. "Come with me" He said. "You can sleep in my house for this night, for as long as you need, really. He added hastily. What was he doing? This was going to be his death, being around this bloody gorgeous man for so long, he was sure his...bodily urges couldn't handle that, to say the least. But when he looked into gregs eyed, scared that he would reject the idea, finding it preposterous, he saw his eyes lit up happily, and then, greg hugged him. He actually hugged him. Despite what many said, the ice man wasnt a Virgin. But that was a long time ago, and he had lost all his self confidence about his body even though he tried to work out regularly. It just didnt work with him being the british government and all. Mycroft felt all warm and tingly, he felt happy. All because of 1 hug of greg. This was going to be a long week indeed.


	2. Staying over

h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="4349ec84-9969-44a4-2fff-82535f1ec9e4" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"Staying over/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ab2678a167ce18e94e8f18ff1fad03" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78ab2678a167ce18e94e8f18ff1fad03"Greg woke up the following morning feeling more refreshed than he had been in quite a few weeks. He had mostly camped out at his parents house lying on an airbed or he had fallen asleep in one or another pub. But not today. He lay in a very fluffly, warm and comfortable bed. Then it hit him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He lay in a fluffly warm and comfortable bed. /spanHe remembered last night, how he had met the man behind the british government, how charming he was, how em style="box-sizing: border-box;"handsome /emhe was. How he had offered him to stay at his place till greg found somewhere to live. How warm and tingly he had felt when he had hugged Mycroft. Yup, he Defenitely had a thing for Mycroft friggin Holmes. Greg had known for a very long time that he was bisexual, but he had never really had a relationship with another man. He had mostly just fiddled around with guys at college, then met his wife and ruined a big part of his life to that bitch. He looked down and saw that he was only dressed in his underwear. He then heard a soft knock on the door. "Gregory, are you awake"? Greg smiled and answered that he was. Mycroft opened the door. Greg looked at him and gasped. Mycroft was navy jeans and a white shirt that had one button open. His reddish brown hair was tousled and he had a genuine smile on his face. He was beautiful. "Goodmorning, have you slept well?" Mycroft asked. Greg smirked. "Goodmorning indeed, Mycroft!" he said, winking flirtily. Mycroft felt a blush creaping up his face. "To answer your question, yes I have slept better than ever. If you dont mind I planned on changing into my clothes now, but I dont mind if yoy want to stay...Mycroft". He said, winking seductively. Mycroft blushed furiously, not used to being flirted at, especially not by someone this handsome. Greg stood up, revealing his toned chest and Mycroft tried not to look but failed. Greg saw and smiled smugly. "Uhm..Im just going to..make breakfast..Ill see you..later?!" Mycroft stammered, the color of his face now almost matching his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ad0098841deb5156801099a6d108a4e"Half an hour later Greg had clothed himself and refreshed himself. He walked into the kitchen, were Mycroft just finished cooking. He had made traditional English breakfast, with scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes and toast. They ate in silence, not an awkward one, a peaceful silence. They finished and Greg helped Mycroft put away the dishes. Their hands touched and again Mycroft blushed. Greg smiled. "You are cute when you smile you know". He said rather straightforward. Mycroft felt like he couldnt stop blushing around this man, why did he have to be so attractive and sweet and flirty? He regained his composure and Quickly said. "I wasnt aware of that particular fact". Trying to sound distancing but failing horribly. Greg turned to look at him. He looked him straight in the eyes and said: "Well now you are"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd5207a6bb125ad9909d79b3168e6bf0"Before leaning in to kiss him. Mycroft felt his lips connected with Gregs, and it was like his whole body was on fire but in a good way. Their kiss was sweet but not at all awkward. Greg held Mycroft at the back of head, feeling Mycrofts hands on his lower back. They fit together perfectly. Greg softly pushed Mycroft into the wall and not much later they had to pull away to breath. "That was...wow.." Mycroft breathed, suddenly feeling selfconsious. Greg smirked and kissed him again, this time more urgent. He opened his mouth slightly, and deepend the kiss. He shoved Mycroft into the wall again, this time more forcefully. He entangled his hands in Mycrofts reddish hair and received a deep moan as he gave it a slight pull. Mycrofts hands slipped under shirt, and his nails lighty scraped gregs back. He felt brave and ever so slightly grabbed his ass. Greg bucked his hips into Mycrofts in return and they both felt themselves react. Once again they had to pull away to breath. Greg looked over at Mycroft, his shirt was slightly ripped open, and his hair even more tousled. He had a dazed but happy expression on his face and a blush of adrenaline on his cheeks. He breathed heavily, and he was slightly uncomfortable by his (now a little to tight) jeans. He stood against the wall panting and to greg it was simoultaniously the most sexy and beautiful thing he had ever seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7b422cfeecad5f0629a908ded2343d""You are beautiful". Greg said sincere. Mycroft blushed. "You know, I want to be able to repeat that to you every day. Like a hundred times. Because theres nothing in this world I find more sexy and beautiful then your smile, your blush. And Im not just saying this to get in your pants. I genuinly mean it, Mycroft. And I know you are not used to these kind of things, but I am and I want to make you happy. So, Mycroft Holmes, will you be my boyfriend?/p 


	3. Helping a friend

Helping a friend

It had been a year since Greg and Mycroft had started their relationship, and even though Greg thought every single day it was impossible to love Mycroft more, he discarded his own theory the very next day. He loved the feeling of waking up in the morning and cuddling up with him. He loved it when Mycroft was wearing casual attire instead of the usual suits. He loved it when his hair was tousled from making out, or when they just had sex. He loved it whenever Mycroft still blushed when he told him beautiful he was. How happy Greg felt to be with him. How much he loved him. Greg had never loved someone like he loved Mycroft.

On a certain Sunday morning, when the two gentlemen were peacefully having breakfast, with Mycroft reading the newspaper and at the same time playing footsie with Greg under the table, Greg's phone rang. He saw it was John calling. He picked it up. "Hey mate, can I ask you something personal?" he blurted out. "Yeah of course, what is it?" Greg answered. "Well, as you know, I came out as bi a few weeks ago, and now that I have accepted my feelings, I have also accepted my feelings for a certain Holmes brother, and I've heard you had some experience with them!" He concluded jokingly. "Finally! I mean come on, the sexual tension between the 2 of you is so obvious that there is literally bets going on at the office as to when you guys are going get together!" "Wait what?!" Nevermind, anyway, I would say just make you move then have a talk. John, He wants you just as bad as you want him, and I am sure that you'll be a great -although somewhat weird- couple. Now is sherlock there?" "Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to you!" "Okay, I'll pick up the other phone that keeps ringing, it's probably Sherlock."  
"Bye, and thanks mate!"

"Finally Gavin, you decided to pick-up. So, I have to ask you something. If you ever repeat it to anyone, I will deny everything and never help with a case again, understood?" I smirk, there is no way sherlock would give up on my cases, and as for his other side, Mycroft is already recording everything he says while trying not to laugh which even though he is the iceman and all that, is really harsh for him too. I calm myself and answer sherlock. "Off course sherlock, I wouldn't dare." I hear him take a deep breath and splurt out:"HowdoyouknowifsomeonelikesyouandhowdoIkisshim?" "Sorry, what? I say, genuinely confused." How do you kiss someone and Am I supposed to make the first move?" I try not to laugh too loud. "Well sherlock, who are we talking about exactly?" Shut it, Graham, you know damn well who I am talking about!" "Yes of course, well couldn't you just deduce that he likes you and kiss him by the dilating o his pupils and his rise in heart beats per minute?" I say, trying to sound as serious as possible. "Yes well, it's just, I don't know what to do!" I smirk. "Sherlock, put the phone down and go to John. Believe me, It will happen!" I hear the beeping sound that tells me He hung up. Not even a goodbye or a thank you. Well for that matter, it is Sherlock we are talking about. _Sherloc_ k!

It's Monday morning, Greg is headed to work. I arrive at the office and see that I got a text from John.

"It was the longest "Week" ever, but here is your happy announcement!

I smile and put my phone away. Even though it might not seem that way, I care deeply about Sherlock and I'm glad he finally found love. John is the perfect partner for him. My thoughts drive off to Greg. Beautiful, sweet Greg. I've only officially known him about a year, but he is the love of my life and I don't want anything else. I smile contently, not seeing Anthea walking by, smirking at the dreamy look on my face.

Greg sighed. It had been a long day on the Yard. His decision not to call Sherlock for help for a few days to cut him and John some slack had resulted in like triple work for him, so when he finally got to go home it was 8 o'clock already. He went home, exhausted. When he arrived, he saw that there was a trail of rose petals leading him somewhere. He smiled, Mycroft was the most Romantic guy ever, even though no one knew that except for Greg. He dropped his bag and his jacket and followed them till he was outside. In the dark, candle-lit backyard stood Mycroft, In the prettiest suit ever, his reddish hair styled in a way that really suited him. Next to him was a table for two, complete with champagne, roses, and a delicious smelling meal. Greg hugged Mycroft tightly. "I love you so much!" he said happily. Mycroft let go of him and began a sort of speech.

"DI Gregory Lestrade, that's all you were to me a year ago. I must confess I was intrigued by you already, though from the shadows. But in this very year, you have become my everything. I can't express how much I love you in words, Greg, but honestly, it's probably more than healthy . But I don't care about that, because you, greg, are my medicine. I had never genuinely loved  
Someone before I met you, Greg, and you are the first to crack the iceman. You changed me, Greg, for the better. You opened me up, made me love you more every day. I wasn't planning on ending that anytime soon. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be my everything forever, till the day I die!"

Mycroft went down on one knee.

"Gregory Lestrade, will you marry me?"


	4. true (drunken) happiness

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Greg had never been so emotional. Tears streamed down his face, making it almost impossible to answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, you idiot, yes of course. I love you more than I could ever love someone and I want to share the rest of my life with you!" He said, crying while his voice broke. He let the ring get put on his finger by Mycroft's shaking hands before he kissed him more loving and fierce than he had ever before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He had never been happier in his life, he had all he wanted with the man he loved most, and would till the very day he would die./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"So this was my really short Mystrade fanfic, If you liked it please comment, like, share this fanfic and follow me!/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ps. I'm desperately in need of a cover, so artists: this your chance. If you make a nice fitting cover for me I'll follow you (If I don't already), give you a shout out and dedicate the 1st chapter to you! Let me know!/span/em/span/p 


End file.
